A Second Chance Life
by ggreen7295
Summary: The twists and turns of LIFE can change you to become something you'd never dreamed being.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A depressing end, and an even more depressing beginning

Life

Birth

Animation

Every living thing lives to strive in life. To experience danger, and love and to gain wisdom to pass on to an new generation. In life there are hopes and dreams, adventure and exploring, and danger. But at some point of live there is death, is it of old age? Murder? Suicide?

A boy was fiddling his thumbs as his mother was driving down a hill toward an intersection, when they both stopped the light was still red. The two was about to visit the boy's grandmother in Boston. Nothing of any significance were wondering in the thoughts of the boy, he was just passing time. As the light turned green the car drove up. As it was crossing the road, a truck was speeding down a road. The driver's break was broken and honked the horn to alert the two in the car. But it was too late. The Eighteen wheeler slammed hard into the smaller car. The smaller car rolled violently and eventually came to a stop. A trail of glass and other parts of the smaller car led to the trashed vehicle. And inside

it, the boy's thumbs were no longer fiddling.

Homicide?

In very few lives there is another life, rebirth, reanimation. Another chance to find love, to seek adventure, another chance to live life. I have received... a second chance. And this is my story.

* * *

My head rested on a cold floor. It started to shake, the movement woke up. I put my hands on the floor and lifted my self up. Something didn't feel right. I tried to open my eyes, but they remained shut. I squinted and took my hands and tried to pry open my eyelids with my fingers. The only problem was, I couldn't separate my fingers. "_Somethings not right"_ I thought. I rubbed my hands down my face until something hard stopped it. "What the?" I said. I put my sown-together hands on my deformed mouth. It seemed like a cone, only the bottom one was smaller than the top, so the bottom was inside the top. Much like, a beak?

I decided to stand up, but I could not control by body and I nearly fell back to the ground, of course instaid I hit a wall. Wait, the wall has spaces, and feels hard and cold ,like metal, like bars. "Am I in a jail cell?" I asked myself. Finally, I was able to open my eyes. I looked at myself. My heart stopped when I saw that my feet were yellow. My legs were thin like a pencil and short. And my body, oh god my body! It was white and black. And wasn't skin, but feathers! I raised my hand to my face and saw that they looked too much flippers. They... were flippers. "What the hell is going on!?" I screamed. Then I heard a man waking up. I looked and him and crawled toward him.

"Huh?" he said groggily. He looked at me and smiled "Oh, well looks oh awake." He stretched his arms then scratched his back. Then he spoke up again. "Well, I bet you have a lot of questions, like of instance: why your a penguin?"

I looked at my hands again. "_That's what I am? A-a penguin? _How?"

The man frowned and put his ands of his lap. I'm not quite sure how to say this but... a few days back, you died in a car crash. Scientists then used a biological brain transfer, to revive your brain. But you body was useless, so instead they switched you brain with an animal, a penguin to be truthful."

After hearing the recap of my "unfortunate events," I only felt like crying, and that's what I did.

* * *

"Well Skipper I must say we've really got them in the palm of our flippers now!" A penguins said.

"I concur, lets finish them off now!" A shorter penguin said. Then the two tallest penguins grabbed each other by the flippers and spun around in a circle. Which caused a chorus of awes from the crowd of humans. And the two shorter penguins were chasing each other, while jumping in and out of the water. Their routine attracted more and more people by the minute. Before they all knew it was closing time. Alice, the rude zoo keeper, just finished locking the gate.

"Ok troop, Let's move out! We have many long awaited missions a head of us." And just as The Penguins started to walk to the edge of their fake ice habitat, the tall intellectual one shouted:

"Skipper wait! It's Alice, she's coming back." It said.

"What? What's she doing back?" The so called 'Skipper' said. They watched as she walked closer, mumbling to her self things like "You better not cause trouble like the other ones." When she got to the Penguin habitat, she climbed over the railing. Took the board that she used as a bridge, placed it so she could walk over the water. The she put a crate down she was handling. Then she used a trusty crowbar to remove a side of the wooden box, so the animal inside could get out. Then she left. The four penguins looked to the inside curiously. Wondering what It contained.

"Uh, hello?" One of the penguins said in a British voice. Slowly, a black flipper, grabbed the outside of the box, and pulled himself out, revealing it's head. It's eyes showed fear. It slowly waddled out of the box. "Um if I may ask, What is you name?

The penguin looked at the smallest one dead in the eyes and slowly lowered it's head toward the ground And spoke. "I-" It said depressingly. It sighed. "I don't even know anymore." And the others looked at it, just as confused as he was.


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

The newly created penguin stared blankly at his fish. Having tears forming at his eyes, soaking his feathers on contact with the salty liquid. He couldn't stop thinking about his past life as a human. He missed his family, his friends. Everything is going to hell. And no matter how much he wished, he was stuck like like this, a flightless bird.

The short penguin in fount of him had a concerned expression stuck on his face. He felt like he needed to say something, something to comfort him.

"A-are you alright?" He said in a British voice.

He didn't respond. Before the British bird could speak up, someone barked across the room;

"Private! Get over here."

"Coming Skippa. He said."

The depressed penguin looked up. _What kinda name is Private? Well, it is easy to remember I guess. _He saw four birds huddled up in a circle. Constantly glancing back at him.

"I know your talking about me behind over there. So what ever you have to say, You can say it to my face. Like a real ma- I mean a real male penguin." He said sitting up in a stern voice.

"I told you the shields don't work Skipper" The tallest bird whispered to a short one standing In the middle."

"Alright" The one in the middle said. "Here's what we were saying." Then quickly he pointed

his flipper and yelled "Get him!" Then all four penguins pounced the lone one and started punching at him. Yells and screams echoed around the room under the Penguins habitat. And then a metal door behind the dog pile opened, and a brown figure walked in.

"Hey what's going one?" It yelled in a female voice.

"We're a little busy- Marlene" The one of the penguins said between grunts. Marlene heard muffled screams beneath them.

"Are you guys fighting someone?"

"Yes. A spy." He replied. The female groaned and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the pouncing group and one by one she grabbed them and threw each of them off, to reveal a ruffled up, frightened penguin. He was wincing and silently groaning in pain.

"What the!? What were guys thinking!?"

"That he was a spy." A shortest one said.

"Are you guys crazy?!" She yelled again. "You just can't assume that every single animal that arrives at this zoo, is a spy or a minion to 'Dr. Blowhorn.'" She said.

They all stared at her for a second and the tallest one spoke

"Actually His name is 'Blowhole.'"

Marlene growled and went over to the penguin on the ground. She put his flipper over her shoulder, and grabbed his waist. "When you guys are ready to make him fell welcome, you can have him back." She said as she and help the penguin out of the metal door she entered from.

"Maybe she's right Skippa, maybe he's not an evil spy." The British penguin said

"Well Private, do you have any proof?" Skipper said.

"Well." Private said "He was crying. And he seemed, depressed."

"Depressed?" Skipper said.

"Ah Depression: A mental disorder characterized by an all-encompassing low mood, accompanied by low self-esteem" The tallest bird said.

"Well thanks for the Lesson Kowalski." Skipper said sarcastically "So what are you saying Private?"

"I'm saying: maybe we should leave him alone for sometime. You know?" Skipper looked back at the tallest one, he shrugged his flippers.

"Alright." Skipper sighed. "Well leave him alone. Maybe Marlene can talk to him.

At Marlene's habitat, they both walked from a hidden door that was built in the wall of the cave. Greg looked around and saw the various paintings on her walls. A lot of them are painting of Asian objects and writing. Marlene walked him over to her stone bed and laid him down on it.

"Is there anything I can do to make you fell better um..." She paused.

"Greg" He said, still keeping his head down.

"Marlene" She replied, looking at him contently.

Feeling better due to the hospitality of Marlene, he sat up. "There is something you can do. You can tell me what the heck is wrong with the penguins!"

"Oh trust me. They're like that to every one who is new to the zoo." _Well almost everyone._ She thought. "Once you get to know them the can be very kind."

Greg pulled himself to the back of the bed and leaned his back to the wall. "I don't know, We came off to a bad start. He didn't even let have a chance to do anything!"

"Well." Marlene said "How about you just stay here that night and we'll all talk tomorrow."

"It, sounds like a plan."

"So how did you get here?" Marlene said.

Greg eyes widened and put his flipper on his head. "I… I." He sighed

Marlene grabbed his shoulder. "Greg, look at me." Greg turned his head to her. "You can tell me. It's better to let something out than to keep it in. Because it's-"

"Because It's unhealthy to bottle your emotions." He cut her off. "Alright" He sighed "You see I'm not like any other penguin." He said beginning his story. After he finished Marlene raised an Eyebrow.

"That's it?" She asked.

"That's it? I told you the turing point of my life, and your response that's it!?"

"Well it just... it was, you know, anti climatic." She said wearing a sheepish smile.

"Marlene my life isn't a fanfiction. I can't make it so intersection or even so good, That someone would take my title name, and story line, and try **TO MAKE IT THIER OWN!" **He yelled. [1]

"What the heck are you talking about?" Marlene said confused.

"Uh nothing." Greg said.

"Alright I'm sorry." Marlene said, finally feeling content. "Well, Greg you know what?" He looked at her. "You cheated death. You've been given a second chance. Be grateful for that!" Marlene said smiling.

He look at the otter with a hopeful face. " Your right Marlene. I have a new life. So I should take advantage of this one, and try not to die this time."

Marlene laughed. "Well you do that" She said walking to her bed. " But right now," She yawned "Let's get some shut eye."

"That's another great Idea you had."

**Authors Notes**

Wow I didn't expect to upload this chapter so fast. But there is a big reason why I did:

[1]: In the rated M section. There is a story called: A Chance at a Second Life. Hmm sounds familiar right. By what I can tell by the first chapter, It's about when a human dies and he gets turned into a penguin. And then he joins the penguins. That...is... AWESOME. Why you ask? Someone liked my idea so much, that he/she took it and just made it his own. That's that kind of boost I need to write my story. So ottoXmandarin92, keep it up you free loader! I'll think as this as a competition. The original author, versus the copycat. Well until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning

Later that night, Marlene was sleeping peacefully her bed, and Greg was sleeping on the floor. She insisted that he should sleep on her bed. But after a while of debating, Marlene ended up sleeping in her original spot. Greg was wide awake on the ground next to her bed. Everything he just went through was keeping him up. He felt diffuse, his mind running to multiple thoughts. What was he going to do next? How is he going to live like this? Can he live like this? Should He? He thoughts has been leading him into depression, having thoughts of suicide. The more he thought, the more he felt like committing suicide.

He wept silently so he couldn't awake the sleeping otter next to him. He was about to sit up, when he heard footsteps near the entrance. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Skipper walked in. He waddled toward the two. He looked down at the penguin sleeping on the floor, with tears in his eyes. He thought about what private said back at the HQ.

_"Well." Private said "He was crying. And he seemed, depressed."_

_"Depressed?" Skipper said._

_"Ah Depression: A mental disorder characterized by an all-encompassing low mood, accompanied by low self-esteem" The tallest bird said._

_Maybe He's right._ Skipper thought. He looked up to Marlene, who was snoring loudly. He stepped over Greg and shook Marlene, to disturb her sleeping state.

"Marlene," He whispered to her. "Marlene, wake up." She screamed in shock. She looked back and saw that it was Skipper. He put his flipper in front of his beak, and shushed her. He look back down at Greg and saw that he was still "Sleeping." "You know you really have to stop doing that." He said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" She whispered. He answered with a motion of his flippers to "follow him." Marlene got out of bed, stepped out Greg, and followed Skipper like he wanted.

"So?" She asked with her hand on her hips. The air was cool. The moonlight reflected off of Marlene's water, showing a smaller form of its self. Skipper breathed through his nostril, and exhaled through his beak.

"I've been thinking, about what happened back at the HQ."

"And?" Marlene asked.

"It was, wrong." He said.

"Wrong? It was unnecessary, and disrespectful. Not to mention a horrible first impression."

I know, I know, which is why I want my team along with myself to apologize to him. And hopefully he'll give us a second chance."

"I hope he does to. I'm pretty sure after what he went through, he'll believes heavily on second chances"

"What are you talking about?" Skipper asked.

"I don't know if you'll believe this, but he's not originally penguin. He was a human." She explained

"You're kidding me right?" Skipper laughed.

Marlene growled. "Come on he'll explain show you" But when they walked in. He was gone. "Where did he go?" She asked.

The searched every habitat in zoo, but were unsuccessful. He wasn't sleeping in the bouncy house in the lemur habitat, or being pounded by Joey at the kangaroo habitat. And he wasn't back in the HQ in the Penguins habitat. HE was nowhere to be seen. They met up in front of the alligator exhibit.

"Did you didn't find him?" Marlene asked.

"Does it look like it?" Skipper responded. "I'm gonna get the team, you keep searching."

"Ok- Skipper wait!" Marlene screamed.

Skipper turned around. She was pointing to a figure that was standing on top on a brick wall.

"It's him!" She yelled.

The both ran or slid to the wall. The street light shined on his face. He seemed as if he was drowning in depression. Then Marlene looked at the sign that the brick wall was separating them from: Alligators.

"Skipper, he's going to kill himself!"

"What?!" Skipper acted quickly and cuffed his flippers. "Marlene, 'Trampoline!'" Marlene put her foot on his flippers. He lifted his flippers and she shot in the air. She spun through the air and landed on her feet on the top of the wall, next to Greg. When he noticed her presence, he leaned forward and began to fall in.

"No!" She screamed and she grabbed his foot. She began to pull up."

"Marlene please understand." He said crying. "You don't know what I'm going through." He looked up at her. His eyes were red as blood. And his feathers around his eyes were soaked from his tears. "Please let go! I don't wanna live like this. I don't wanna have to be a human stuck in a penguin's body. I just want to be free. Please understand."

"Greg I know you get you can get through this. Suicide is not the answer. Skipper and his friends can help you, like how they helped all of us. They're great people, once you get to know them."

"Oh yeah?" Greg sniffled. "Good people attack other people huh? Is that how you animals work?" He yelled angrily

"Believe me; you'll be grateful to be alive. Being an animal is nothing like the human say we are. Please just give this a chance. Give me a chance. Give Skipper and his team a second chance, like how you've be given one!" She pleaded.

He looked at her with his depressed face. He looked down and sighed. "Pull me up." She did so, and they jumped down together. Skipper walked over to him.

"Greg, please accept my apology. I uh- what we did was uh." He said looking at Marlene.

She sighed "Unnecessary and disrespectful."

"Unnecessary and disrespectful, right. So can you forgive me?"

Greg chuckled "It's alright. I just need to sleep now."

"Alright," Marlene said "now that everyone's friends, you think you can sleep at Skipper's HQ.

"Yeah come on Greg, _we actually have a bed for you._" Skipper said.

"Oh well excuse me for not being prepared. Marlene said smiling.

"Always be prepared Marlene. Always be prepared. He repeated.

The all walked back to their assigned habitats. When Skipper and Greg walked in, the place was dark.

"Whoa! Where's the light?" Greg asked.

"Hold my flipper" I know the inside of this base more than the back of my-!" Skipper was cut off by his tripping over an object. "What- since when was that put there?!" He said. "Maybe I should use the flashlight."

"Yeah, good Idea" Greg said.

Skipper led Greg to a dog bed. It was round and was fluffy and white on the inside, and was brown on the outside. It seemed like it was originally made for a small dog. Greg stepped on it to get a feel on how comfortable it was. It was plush; he could still feel the ground though.

"Oh damn this sucks." Greg said. The he felt a swift slap to the head. He yelped in surprised.

"Hey, Language!"

"Language?" Greg replied.

"There will be no cussing in my base. _Comprende?"_

"Uh, _Si?"_ Greg said.

"Alright then, and don't worry. This is only temporary, until Rico carves you another bed like ours. See you in the A.M." Skipper said. Greg watched him as he waddled over to his bunk on the bottom of the four rectangular holes in the wall. Then he pulled off the covers on the dog bed, climbed in. He pulled the covers back over him.

Greg laughed "Language." He repeated to himself. He squirmed in the bed to get comfortable, and closed his eyes.

"Hey Greg." A voice woke him up. He opened his eyes and sat up. "Your gonna get through this. I'll be sure of ok alright?"

Greg smiled. "Alright Skipper. Good night."

"Good night" Skipper replied." Greg laid down again and closed again. He felt warm in side, knowing that he was finally feeling accepted. But he knew it was going to be hard. Trying to fit in to a totally different environment than what he was used to. He would have to learn how to be a natural penguin. That the way they act and feel would be totally different than the way humans feel and act. These animals will act nothing like humans.

Or would they?

That next morning, Greg woke up particularly early. The room was lit from the light bulb on the ceiling. And the water from the submarine-like window was a light blue color, obviously showing that it was morning. Greg opened his eyes and blinked. He rubbed them with his flippers and sat up. He stretched and yawned himself awake. He got out of the bed and looked over where the four original penguins slept. They were empty, and the wall next to Skipper's bed was dug in to, and had a white outlining. Skipper wasn't joking.

Greg's stomach rumbled. He directed his eyes to the refrigerator. He waddled over to it and opened it up. He found many familiar foods in it. A juice box, Peanut Butter Winkes,[1] of course fish, and even cake! He grabbed a single fish and a juice box and walked over to the table and began to eat. He picked up the fish and examined it. He felt uncomfortable at first, until he smelled it. It was the same smell as a human, but as a penguin, he felt an irresistible attraction to the salty sea sent. He quickly shoved the fish down in his mouth and he swallowed the fish. Greg burped and he chuckled. _Well, you know you're a penguin when you have an obsessive liking to fish._ Greg thought to himself. He then heard grunts and fighting above him. Out of curiosity, he climbed up the ladder. And moved the fish bowl that hid the entrance to this HQ. He poked his head through the hole. What he saw next, changed everything he thought about his roommates.

"Come one Private! Is that the best you've got?" The Leader of the four asked to shortest. Skipper rapidly through punches at Private, who was blocking every one. Skipper ducked a kick going for his head. When Private landed on the ground, Skipper swept him off his feet. Private jumped back on his feet, and they continued to fight. The intense combat between the two amazed Greg, and interested him. After the two were done, three lined up in front of the leader.

"Alright men that enough, I think to celebrate we should have snow cones." Skipper said ending whatever they were practicing. The three other cheered in delight. "Let me see if the new-" He stopped when he saw him peeping through the entrance of their home. "Oh, well it seems like sleeping beauty is awake." Skipper said smiling.

"Wow" Greg said, still baffled about the combat the two were in.

"Uh who long were you watching?" The tall intellectual one asked.

"A minute or two." Greg replied.

Skipper cleared his throat. "Uh men. I would like to introduce to you Greg. Greg this is Kowalski, Rico, and Private." Skipper said, pointing to the tallest one of the three, then the average heighted, with a Mohawk, and a scar in a vertical line across his beak, and lastly pointing to the shortest one. " And my name is Skipper"

"Although we have previously meet, greetings." Kowalski said.

"Hi there! Um sorry about last time." Private apologized

"Sar-re" Rico pronounced, in a scratchy voice.

"Apology accepted." Greg said.

"Well we must be going now."

Greg Frowned "Wait. Where are you going?"

"Sorry, that information is top sec-"

"We're getting snow cones! Oh I'm so excited." Private exclaimed, interrupting Skipper. As punishment, Skipper struck the back of his head.

"Private!" Skipper yelled.

"Sorry Skippa."

"It's ok. If you don't want me to come, I-I understand." Greg sighed and sat at the edge of the surface of the habitat.

Skipper smiled. He turned around and started to waddle "Well then let's go-!" But Marlene was right in front of him. She had a disappointed expression on her face and had her arms crossed.

"What?" Skipper asked.

She only stared at him.

"Ok I know but-?" Skipper looked at her, She still wore the same expression, but with her hands on her hips.

Skipper sighed. He turned around and waddled over to Greg. "Uh hey Greg?"

A sniff came from Greg and he looked at Skipper with watery eyes.

"Ye-yes?" Greg sniffed again.

"Um," Skipper sighed again. "Would you like to come with us to get snow cones?" Greg quickly shot up. His eyes no longer watery and had a joyful face.

"Would I ever! Ok let's go!" Greg waddled past Skipper quickly. Skipper stared at him. He sighed once again and lowered his head. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

The zoo was closed today. So leaving didn't require any stealth. A poster that hung on the brick wall lifting the central park zoo bell, was actually a secret door that could easily lead them outside. The group got close to the snow cone stand, we hid behind a tree when we say that there was a man with it.

"Oh man, how are we gonna get past him?" Greg asked.

"Leave that to us. Rico!" He commanded. Rico climbed up the tree and walked over to the end of a branch. His weigh lowered the branch until he was and the same height as him. Rico slapped the back of the man neck and he fell to the ground. The rest of the team slid to the stand, while I waddled behind. They all were making their snow cones while Greg examined the motionless human.

"Is he dead?"

"No he's only unconscious." Kowalski replied.

"You know If he's dead we'll get arrested!" Greg said

"Oh please who gonna arrest a bunch a penguins?" Skipper asked.

What was his answer? A large red van drove into the middle of the park, and on the side of it, a net shot out of the side of it swooped down and caught Greg. Then It quickly pulled him back in.

"Hey what's going on?" Greg asked before he was fully pulled in to the van. Then the hatch door closed.

"So I see you have a new recruit, to cause some more trouble huh?"

"It's him!" Private gasped.

"Officer X." Skipper growled.

"Unfortunately, I have to go. I have a big job. And I only need one of you for it. Well I guess you'll have to say good bye to him. I'll be back for you another day.

"Get back here you coward!" Skipper yelled. He started to chase the car. But Kowalski stopped him.

"Skipper there's no point, you can't catch up to him. We need to save Greg a different way. Let's get back to the HQ."

Skipper got up and started to walk back with Kowalski and the others. He look back to where Greg was captured.

"Don't worry Greg. We'll save you."


End file.
